One Day
by I Love Lewis
Summary: Maybe one day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don own Austin and Ally! im really not sure how this came to be... Please tell me if you liked it:) **

Austin and Ally. Ally and Austin. They were BEST friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. But was that all they wanted to be? Of course like best friends are supposed to be they are with each other 24/7. If it's writing a song or just plain hanging out laughing about nothing. Telling 'scary' stories as Austin would call them. Every Friday night they would have movie night with Trish and Dez. When Trish or Dez couldn't come those would be their lucky nights when they could hang out for hours with no interruption from parents or people. Austin cherished those days. They would tell each other secrets like they had known each other for years even when it was only a couple months. Around 7months give or take a week or so. As Ally would tell Trish 'These have been the best months of my life and its all because of Austin'. Then Trish would go on telling her that she has fallen in love with Austin. Ally didn't told her that she didn't believe her but deep down she wishes her and Austin could be more then friends. Instead of Austin and Ally they could be AustinAlly. Just one day that might happen. All of those 11:11,12:34 and wishes on shooting stars might pay off. One of these days.

Please R&R :)


	2. Movie Night Part 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally, Leighton Meester, Selena Gomez or Justin Bieber! I did make up Well Brooke but im sure theres a place out there called Well brooke so i dont own that either. Im still not sure where this is going so i just made it into a movie night. It will be 2 parts the second part should be up later today or tomorrow:) Please review and tell me if you like it :)**

Dear Diary, Today is Friday! You know what that means right? Well of course you do! It's Movie Night! (insert loud girly squeal) Of course it gonna be Austin and I but we still arent sure if Dez and Trish are gonna be able to come. Trish said she has a new job at Mercedes Lenz and Dez is building a new gingerbread house and snickerdoodle people. Which I am A-OK with them not coming I mean I did wanna ask Austin something private. Well we will findvout a little bit later. Till then goodbye Diary:)  
>LOL (lots of love) Ally3<p>

I was sitting in Sonic Boom waiting for Ally to get off work so We could get ready for Movie Night. Tonights theme is 'Movies that have Selena Gomez in them' Of course Ally loves Selena so she got to pick the theme. I must admit she is pretty hot though but way to old plus shes dating Justin Bieber! Sorry getting a little off track here. Well it was only gonna be Alls and I tonight. Trish has a job interview and Dez has to visit his grandma in Well Brooke. I really do love spending time with Ally. She is so pretty and nice and she writes amazing so- I was snapped out of my thoughts by a door slamming shut. Yes this means the store is closing.

"Hey. Austin. Sooo what movie are we watching? Its between Monte Carlo, Ramona and Beezus or Another Cinderella Story."

"Uhh I can't watch Ramona and Beezus because I cry everytime she finds the cat dead and I reallly dont want you see me cry. Trust me it is not pretty." I say honestly.

"Alrighty. Well I really Monte Carlo. Plus Leighton Meester is in it! I love her!" She really does love her. She is her 4th favorite actress of all times.

"Ok I havent seen Monte Carlo yet so lets watch it!"

"Yay! You're the best!"

"Oh wow its almost 11. We better go start the movie if you want to go to sleep by 3am!"

"Ka' Kay I will go make popcorn and you can go get sodas." This will be a great night.

"Kay I will be right back with the sodas."

"Thanks Austin"


	3. Movie Night Part 2

**Disclaimer : I dont own Austin and Ally! So sorry it took a while to write butt its up now so tell me what you think:)**

** Ally POV**

When Austin left I went straight for my notebook. I had a lot to write about.

_Dear Diary, _

_I let Austin pick the movie even though it waas my time to choose it. He said that we couldn't watch Ramona And Beezus because he cries durring it. Awww what a softie:) I just sent him down stairs to get some sodas while I make the popcorn. Yes I have a microwave in my bedroom. Ok im getting off topic here. Tonight was a little diffrent then other movie nights. My dad wasnt home. He was at some violin lecture for the weekend and will not be back til Monday. Soo its just me and Austin. This could go two ways; 1. He doesnt care and we have a great time or 2. He freaks out and makes it really awkward for the whole night. Oh I forgot to tell you that when its this late he spends the nigh. But he doesnt sleep with me. Ugh not what i meant. He sleeps on the couch in my room! Ohhh man hes coming back go to go! Bye!_

_"_Ok I got Cherry Coke, Vanilla coke, and cherry moutain dew. Your favorite."

"Thanks. Oh look it 11:11. Make a wish." I say while closing my eyes. ' I wish that Austin will like me one day as much as I like him' I said in my head.

"Alright will do." After a few seconds we both open our eyes.

"What did you wish for?" What like I would tell him what I had wished for.

"None of your beeswax!" I say playfully while punching him in the arm.

"Ok Ok I surrender let us watch the movie now" He said trying to be british. It didnt work.

"Really that was your impression of a british person?"

"Yeah I know it was horrible" I was laughing super hard because he still had a british accent.

"OMG Megs shoes are so cute!" I said after about 10 minutes in to the movie.

"No way I think Graces are way cuter" He said dead serious.

"You are just saying that becaus eyou think selena Gomez is hot"

"This is true"

"Well then I think Rileys hair looks better than yours!"

"No way mine is way better. His is so gross and unhealthy looking." We both started laughing at his comment.

"Alright lets just watch the movie now" I say not looking at him. After the movie was over it was almost 3am. Man im tired. I had noticed Austin was passed out on my bed so I tried to wke him up. I shook him yelled at him and nothing worked. Oh well im to tired to care. So with that I fell asleep next to him.

**Austin POV**

When I woke up I looked at the clock. 1:30 wow I had slept along time. I looked next to me and Ally was sleeping peacefully I dicided not to wake her up so I went down stairs to make us something to eat. I made some pancakes and bacon. Ally loves bacon I know that for a fact. After I was done cooking I sat on the couch and waited for Ally to wake up.


	4. Fro Yo

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally... Im soooo sorry for not updating sooner my internet was down for ever. And well yah soooo please review! I love you all:)**

**AUstin POV**

After about 30 mins of waiting Ally came downstairs. She looked pretty well rested considering we only had around 7 hours to sleep.

"Hey Ally want some breakfast I made it special for you." I said with a smile offering her the plate. Sh took the plate and returned a smile.

"Thanks. so how long have you been up?"

"Well I got up at about 9:32 so 30 mins. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah it was comfy and warm." She said quietly like sh was embarrassed.

"Best sleep I have in months. I'm sorry I fell asleep on your bed. I should have gotten up when I was tired sorry."

"Oh no its fine. I liked sleeping with you." It took her a few seconds to realize what she just said. "No NO NO I didnt mean it like that! You know what I mean!" She was so flustered it was so cute.

"Oh I am not sure what you mean. Care to explain" It was fun to mess with her. She got mad after that.

"Oh well then it was FANTASTIC sleeping with you!" She knew she had won.

"It sure was." I said with a smirk.

"Come on I have to go to work in 15 minutes."

"Can I help today?" I didn't want to work I just wanted to hang out with Ally all day.

**Ally POV**

This morning when I woke up without Austin by my side I was a little disappointed. He was really warm and comfy. I was really surprised when he had breakfast waiting for me. Then our little argument was fun I have to admit. Then he said that he liked sleeping with me. That was an amazing feeling. But now I am at work. On the bright side Austin is here with me. Gosh he looks so cut today.

"Ummm Ally? Are you ok?" Austin was waving his hand in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah of course"

"You sure? You have been day dreaming for 10 minutes now."

"Really it was that long? Has anybody been in here yet?" Those 10 minutes were filled with Austin-ness. Pure bliss.

"Yeah. And nobody has been in here. So what were you thinking about?"

"Not you that's for sure" Man im an idiot. I wasn't even thinking. I just said the first thing that came to me.

"Really? Then who were you thinking about? Dallas? Yes thats who. You were thinking about him!" He smirked because he knew I would tell him.

"Yes! You are right it was Dallas. You caught me. Happy?" I lied through my teeth.

"Ally Dawson. How dare you lie to me! I know you weren't thinking about him. You WERE thinking about me!"

"Yeah yeah ok I was thinking about you!I was thinking how I wanted to get to know you better!" I really wasnt lying this time I did want to know him better! (Lets pretend they have only known each other for about 5- 6 weeks k y'all cuz it wont work any other way).

"Alright then after your shift tonight we will play 20 questions."

"Kay that sounds fun." YAY this is awesome!

"Do you want some Fro Yo? Theres a new place down the way and I think Trish works there now." Gosh hes so sweet!

"Uh yeah thatd be awesome let me get my wallet to pay you. Oh and whats the name of it?"

"No need I have money. And I think its called Freezey Queen." Aww he is the cutest guy ever! (Hint hint the Victorious reference)

"Thanks Austin!" He smiled at me then went to get some Fro Yo.

**And thats the end of chapter 4! Did you like it? And its the lonnngest chapter so far at 674 words without this and the disclaimer:) Prettty please review and tell me what is your fave tv show?**


	5. 20 questions:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally! Get reader for a looong chapterrr!  
><strong>

**Austin POV**

After Ally's shift was over at the Sonic Boom we went upstairs to her room to talk and get to know each other better. Right now Ally is downstairs making Mac and Cheese and bacon. Oh here she comes.

"Hey Austin heres your bacon. Crispy just how you like it." She is an amazing cook.

"Thanks Alls!"

"Alright so.. 20 questions do you wanna go first?"

"Sure. Hmm lets see." I answered before coming up with the perfect question for her. "What is your favorite singer?" Really thats all you could come up with stupid! I thought to my self.

"Oh umm I was expecting something a little bit better but... it will do" She playfully punched me in the arm. "Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Katy Perry, Liz Gillies, and Ariana Grande." She said with confidence.

"Oh good answers!"

"Yeah I know. So who are your favorite singers?"

"Well I like Demi Lovato, Katy Perry, Naya Rivera, Lea Michele, Drake, Taylor Swift, Toby Keith and many more."

"Alright my turn to ask you a question. What is your 2nd biggest secret?"

"Wow you just had to ask that didnt you? Hahaha ok umm... Well I like this girl and she might not like me back."

"Well my second biggest secret is that I like this boy and he might not like me back. It seems like we have the same problem."

"Yeah we do. Ok my turn to ask you something. Do you like Dallas?"

"No. Hes kinda a douche! We went on one date and he tried to make-out with me!" She said like she was disgusted.

"Wow he is a jerk! Well that for sure answered my question." Yes she doesn't like him!

"Ummm, What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?"

"Oh tough one. Well there was this one time where I was at a family reunion and there were stairs and I slipped down like 20 of them and everyone saw and laughed at me."

"Wow that must of sucked. My most embarrassing moment was on the Helen Show but you probably already knew that. Pet peeves?"

"Yes it did suck and uhhh when people who use the word "gay" to mean "lame", and people who mumble. What about you?:

"I really hate it when people call but don't leave a message and when they chew their gum with there mouths open"

"Yeah people suck when they do annoying stuff. Whats your favorite color?"

"Ok a simple question. Purple."

"Me too I love purple" I say and she smiles at me. Gosh I love her smile!

"What is your favorite feature of me?" Oh a simple and easy one!

"Your eyes. They are so pretty."

"You are just the sweetest Austin! Your making me blush you idiot." She was hiding behind her hair.

"You dont have to answer that one about me cuz that would be weird." I say hoping it wouldn't make this awkward.

"No! I want to. Your laugh is really adorable." She said so quietly that I barely heard her.

"Oh yeah well yours is cuter! Dont even try to say no!" She was blushing even harder now. It was so cute.

"I know mine is awesomely cute."

"Not as cute as you are!" Crap what did I just say!

"You think im cute?"

"Yeah you really are"

"Thanks"

"Well this is awkward."

"No! It shouldn't be! Its not like you proposed to me!"

"Yeah thats true that would be awkward! We aren't even dating"

"Yeah you are right"

Hahaahhaha! Can we go to sleep its getting late. You can stay over here again and sleep in my bed. I would like that" She said with a smile.

"Wow yeah lets its already 2am. We will finish our 20 questions tomorrow. We only got to do like 10. Goodnight Ally."

"Goodnight Austin" With that we turned off the lights and got into bed. Tomorrow will be amazing.

**:) Thereeee you go(: Tell me some more questions that you think they should ask each other. Preeeety pleeease NO HATE on any singers mentioned in this chapter!  
><strong>


	6. Help

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally!**

**Importanttt! I am so sorry that I havent updated in like forever! I just dont hae any inspiration anymore! If you have a suggestion please PM me or tell me i a review! I am so sorry for this wait! BUTT! I do have a nother account that is stricktly for PRETTY LITTLE LIARS stories only! IF you love PLL like I do please check it outt! **

**Toby Cavanaugh Lover**

**Please check it out if you do watch PLL. :) I really love you all and just plz review or pm me with suggestions or if you wanna adopt this story thad be cool to so just tell me! **

**Love.**

**Sarah**


End file.
